Mi mayor pesadilla tiene 4 letras
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Maya está infectada con la enfermedad más incurable que exista, la yaoiditis, que tiemble la tierra porque el pobre abogado esta vez no podrá hacer nada para frenar el contagio. Summary fail. Yaoi, pero no spoilers. :D


_¡Hola a todos! _

_Este fic se me ocurrió hace un par de horas en la ducha, que por alguna razón es mi mayor fuente de inspiración. Está dedicado a todo aquel infectado con yaoiditis. Aunque quería dejar un poco de lado los one-shots, llevaba tiempo sin escribir de Ace Attorney así que cuando tuve la idea, me puse a escribir._

_**Disclaimer:** ¡Protesto! Ace Attorney no me pertence y no gano dinero escribiendo._

_**Advertencias: **Yaoi  
><em>

_Ahora, al fic, espero que os guste :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mi mayor pesadilla tiene 4 letras, cuatro malditas letras en apariencia inocentes, pero sólo yo puedo ver la maldad que ocultan.<p>

Y sé que por esa palabra deberían hacer saltar las alarmas sociales, la humanidad necesita ser prevenida de esos fonemas más que de cualquier otra epidemia (porque una enfermedad es, eso seguro)

Dos sílabas, una plaga.

Lo lamento por las mentes románticas y aún inocentes que hayan pensado que la palabra es "amor", es mucho peor. Me refiero al temible YAOI.

¿Y cuál es la razón de mi odio hacia este género? Otras cuatro letras; MAYA.

Condenado sea el día que la dejé a solas con mi ordenador y se le ocurrió mirar la página del demonio, fanfiction. De ahí ha derivado mucho y es que ya tengo hecha una tesis sobre esta peste que azota internet de la que tan poco conocemos.

**Síntomas: **

Problemas en el habla, con distorsión del lenguaje y tics nerviosos como "kawaiii" o "kyyya", risa incontrolable y pervertida, trastorno de la realidad y alucinaciones relacionadas con homosexuales.

Además, afecta al oído y ojos, distorsionando lo que los enfermos escuchan o leen y cambiando los colores del mundo por una bandera multicolor.

Confusión mental, malestar al sufrir mono de boys-love.

Podría continuar con una lista interminable.

**Contagio:**

Puede ser transmitido de ordenadores a humanos, si es contagioso entre éstos, aún está en estudio.

En su mayoría, los pacientes son de género femenino, sin embargo es perfectamente posible en hombres.

**Tratamiento:**

Actualmente no existe una cura para este trastorno.

Y así han pasado las últimas semanas. Yo no me considero homófobo, pero tener una médium pervertida repitiendo una y otra vez datos sobre su nuevo hobby me hace detestar el género, a pesar de que aún bajo la insistencia de mi ayudante nunca he visto ninguna serie del estilo. No obstante, tengo bastante con un cerebro que me repite hasta la saciedad las confusas palabras que me he acostumbrado a oír, _lemon, seme, uke, shonen-ai_ e infinidad de términos se entremezclan en mi mente.

Así pues, la retahíla de la joven martillea mi cabeza mientras nos acercamos a las oficinas del fiscal. El porqué nos dirigimos allí es la escasez de pruebas en mi próximo caso contra Edgeworth, por lo que intentaré mendigar algo de información a mi rival.

Me paro frente a la puerta 1202, el despacho de Miles y llamo.

- Adelante. – responde desde el interior.

- Hola señor Edgeworth – saluda la fangirl come-hamburguesas.

- Buenas tardes, no te esperaba una visita tuya, Wright, ¿tan seguro estás de que tu cliente es inocente que no vas a buscar más pruebas?

- Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, – miento – pero me gustaría saber si hay algo en específico que debiese mirar…

- Vamos, que estás perdido y no sabes cómo continuar, así que vienes a ver si te salvo el culo. No, ni hablar, no puedo compartir información contigo, la verdad se descubrirá en el tribunal.

- Pero no te pido que me des pruebas, sólo una pista pequeñita.

- No.

- ¿Y si…?

- No es no, Wright.

Ajena a la discusión de los letrados, Maya empieza a jugar con la figura de acción del Samurái de Acero que hay sobre la estantería del fiscal, de pronto una risa casi diabólica inunda el despacho.

- Oh no, otra vez no. – me lamento.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – me inquiere preocupado el otro.

- Ignórala, está enferma.

- ¿Enferma? ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Fey?

- Sí, claro que estoy bien, no seas malo, Nick, sólo me preguntaba…

- No quiero saberlo. – La interrumpo.

- Oh, vamos, sólo pensaba que en un yaoi del Samurái de acero con el Magistrado Malvado, el samurái sería el uke.

- ¡Protesto! – No puede ser... yo no he sido. – Aún siendo el bueno, está claro que sería el seme, en cada batalla ukea al magistrado.

Ante mí, Miles Edgeworth, el Fiscal Demonio, está señalando acusadoramente a mi ayudante. Debate con ella sobre las malditas cuatro letras. El fin del mundo está cerca.

- E-edgeworth, tú no… por favor, ¡tú también no!

- ¿Qué?

- Maya te ha contagiado… ¡oh dios mío! Tengo que poneros en cuarentena.

Presa del pánico arrastro a Maya hasta el baño y cierro la puerta con pestillo. Ahora es el turno de Miles, espero que él comprenda que debe colaborar porque no creo que pueda llevarle a la fuerza. Le agarro las chorreras y le conduzco hasta su despacho de nuevo.

-¡Wright! Tranquilízate, ¿estás mal de la cabeza? Has encerrado a la señorita Fey en el baño de hombres.

- Es una urgencia, ¡la humanidad está en peligro! Puedes contagiar a alguien, espera ahí, llamaré a una ambulancia, oh, Miles, ¡eras tan joven para padecer yaoiditis!

- ¡Un momento! – grita, exactamente como en los juicios.

- …

- … ¿Yaoiditis?

- Sí, y la de Maya es grave, quizás aún estás a tiempo de salvarte pero hay que ser rápidos.

El del traje magenta hace una mueca extraña, al principio creo se debe a empeoramiento del virus pero una carcajada brota de sus labios para seguir con una risa fluida. No había visto a Miles reírse desde el colegio, aún le sale ese hoyuelo tan mono en la mejilla, no puedo evitar sonreír ante la imagen, quizás esta pandemia no sea tan mala.

-Wright, –Se seca las lágrimas. –el fangirlismo no es un virus contagioso, es una afición con la que puede que Maya se haya obsesionado un poco.

- Pero, ¿por qué sabes tú qué es el yaoi?

La expresión de mi amigo se congela al instante, sus mejillas toman algo de color.

-Es… bueno, cultura.

No llevo conmigo el magatama ahora mismo, pero si lo llevase, estoy seguro de que habrían aparecido psicocandados.

- Ya, claro. – Digo con sarcasmo – ¿Y exactamente en qué documental hablan de ello?

- En ninguno… me topé con esa información investigando un caso.

- ¿Qué caso?

- ¡Protesto! No tengo por qué hablar de mi vida personal.

- Supongo que no.

- …

- ...

- ¡¿Qué?

- Nada. – Sonrío.

- Está bien, prefiero que lo sepas antes de que sigas pensando que soy un pervertido, descubrí lo que era buscando imágenes del Samurái de Acero en internet, ¿contento?

- ¿Debería estarlo? – Tengo que hacer esfuerzos por aguantar la risa.

- ¡Agh! Cállate, voy a sacar a la señorita Fey del baño.

Cuando el fiscal sale de la sala recuerdo el motivo que me ha traído hasta aquí y me apresuro a buscar alguna prueba.

Los folios del escritorio están demasiado ordenados como para buscar rápido sin que se dé cuenta así que pruebo suerte con el ordenador. Una ventana minimizada llama mi atención, la abro para observar un perfil de , bajo el pseudónimo de DemonPerfectProsecutor.

Atónito, observo lo que ha publicado, en su mayoría, es yaoi del samurái que tanto le gusta pero hay un fic que consigue que mi corazón acelere su ritmo hasta hacerme pensar que saldrá volando en cualquier momento. Es un fanfic de nosotros, si ya me sorprende el hecho de que haya gente que escriba sobre mí, saber que mi amigo de infancia escribe "eso" de nosotros ha desmoronado mi mundo.

- Hey, Nick, me debes una disculpa y una hamburguesa. – protesta la médium desde la entrada. A su lado, Miles parece horrorizado de sorprenderme.

- Bien pensado, puede que tengas razón, Maya, vuelve a tu cuarentena. – murmura Miles.

Echa a la adolescente al pasillo y cierra la puerta con llave, dejándonos dentro

Creo que no saldré con vida.

- ¡¿Qué haces registrando mis cosas?

- ¿Escribes fics?

- ¿Q-qué? ¡No! A mí no me gusta el yaoi.

- ¿Quién ha hablado de yaoi ahora?

- Vale, admito que leo fanfics, ese es un autor del que iba a leer algo pero acababa de descubrir el género que escribía cuando llegasteis, no he leído nada.

- ¿Y se llama DemonPerfectProsecutor?

- Es un nombre bastante común.

- Mientes jodidamente mal.

No contesta, no se atreve ni a mirarme a la cara.

- ¿De qué va el fic sobre nosotros? ¿Hay lemon?  
>La cara de Miles adquiere el mismo color que su traje.<p>

- ¡No! Maldita sea, nunca se me ocurriría escribir algo así sin tu consentimiento.

- ¿Entonces es shonen-ai? – empiezo a verle utilidad al glosario aprendido recientemente.

- Algo así, pero no significa nada, era un experimento, sólo eso… perdóname, lo borraré si quieres.

- Quiero leerlo.

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué no? Empiezo a sentir curiosidad por este género, si tanto os gusta no puede ser tan malo.

- Pues búscalo en otra parte, yo no voy a dejarte leer ningún fic mío.

- ¿Me podrías hacer un resumen al menos?

No sé en qué momento he empezado a hablar con tanta calma. En el fondo, siempre he sabido que estoy enamorado de Miles, aunque nunca me he atrevido a admitirlo en voz alta. Supongo que actúo llevado por la adrenalina al acercarme a él para hacerle la petición.

- Pues… - toma aire- para empezar, yo soy el seme, que no quepa la menor duda.

- Por mí bien.

Hasta yo puedo sentir la adrenalina también recorriendo las venas de mi rival, noto su nerviosismo e inseguridad bajo esa fachada. En realidad, yo me siento igual.

-Y básicamente, el tema principal es este.

Me agarra por la cintura y acaba con la distancia entre los dos, sellando mis labios con los suyos. El beso es voraz, apasionado, tal y como Maya define a los semes. En sus relatos me parecían violadores arrogantes e insoportables, pero tratándose del fiscal, me siento en el paraíso.

Separo los labios permitiéndole más acceso, el responde con la misma pasión mientras acaricia mi pelo.

Antes de darme cuenta le tengo sobre mí en el sofá, recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, dejando marcas que tardarán un tiempo en desaparecer. La cosa se está poniendo seria cuando oigo una voz femenina.

- ¡Ajá! Lo sabía.

Edgeworth se aparta sobresaltado cayendo al suelo al oír la voz de la adolescente.

- ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?- pregunta jadeando del susto y quizás por las acciones anteriormente realizadas.

- Forcé la cerradura. – Contesta con naturalidad- Mi sexto sentido fangirl me dio la alarma y sentí la necesidad de entrar.

- Phoenix, puede que ella sí que tenga un problema, yo que tú la dejaba aislada unos cuantos días.

- ¡EY! Bueno, ahora creo que ambos me debéis unas hamburguesas, si me invitáis, lo mismo os dejo solos.

- Te doy 100 dólares si te vas ahora a comprarlas. – Le ofrece el de pelo gris.

- Acepto.

Se apresura al restaurante de comida basura más cercano, alertando a los demás trabajadores al gritar y reír histéricamente escaleras abajo.

Quizás al final esas cuatro letras no sean tan malas, de cualquier modo, de ahora en adelante serán cinco letras las que ocupen mis pensamientos: "MILES".

* * *

><p><em>Y eso es todo, tanto si os ha gustado como si me odiais, por favor, dejad reviews ;D<em>

_¡Besos!  
><em>


End file.
